


From a Distant Shore

by ivyspinners



Category: Wicked Lovely Series - Melissa Marr
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Far Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyspinners/pseuds/ivyspinners
Summary: Death is no barrier for a determined queen and her adviser.





	From a Distant Shore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kwritten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwritten/gifts).



> 3 sentence fic for kwritten. Prompt: _duty_. Originally on tumblr.

Centuries later, her footprints still glowed in the dark places, the caves and mines without life, the cool river beyond which nothing could return.

 _You shouldn’t have come_ , the rocks remembered in their veins, where scruffy weeds grew to the sun, _you have a duty to the Court_.

 _There’s no court without you,_ the air hummed, enduring where water washed away all memory; _and your duty is to come back to your queen._

_-_

_fin._


End file.
